


Cuts don't hurt me anymore

by teddybear2085



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anger, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, Other, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence, デュラララ!!×２ 承 | Durarara!!x2 Shou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddybear2085/pseuds/teddybear2085
Summary: There is one secret that no one new about  Izaya Orihara. He is a suicidal maniac. After his atempt of trying to die Shizuo finds him and takes him to Shinra's l. What he finds out is that a certain flea has always loved him. How will he react? Read to find out! One-shot!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is a short one? Idk.I don't know if it will have any more chapters besides one long chapter. If you want I can continue it? Idk up to you guys.

   _Slash! Slash! Slash!_

Blood started falling out. 'THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT SHIZU-CHAN! YOU MADE ME LIKE THIS. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!' I thought. My switchblade was covered in blood. MY BLOOD. If Shizu-chan didn't say it I wouldn't have become like this. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Exactly 4 hours ago..._

_"Shizu-chan!~" I hollered. I jumped just in time. If I didn't jump at the time then the piece of metal would of hit me, hard._

_"Shitty Flea get back here!" Shizuo yelled. He had a stop sign in his right hand. I turned around and stoped exactly 20 feet away from him._

_"You know Shizu-chan. You'll never be able to catch me. Even if you want to you couldn't. I have all my moves calculated." I said._

_"You know what damn flea!? I don't like you. Why don't you go bother somone else. It's not like i'm the only one you can bother. All you do is ruin people's lives so why don't you stop bothering everyone!?" Shizuo yelled._

_"You know what? I'm leaving. I'm all caught up with your shit. I hate you. Don't ever come back to Ikebukero, again." Shizuo said, and with that Izaya Orihara felt guilty. Izaya had lost this fight._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_End of flash back._

If I just die right now no one would know. Unless , they decide to visit. I'll just lock the door. I lazily went to lock the door but as I approched the door. My vision became blurry. What's happening to...m....me....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Beep, Beep, Beep*

I slowly opened my eyes. "Huh? Where am I?" I looked around. Wait. Wait. Wait! I'm at Shinra's. How did I get here? I swear I was at my apartment. How did I get here!?

The door suddenly flew open. There stood Shinra. 

"Oh you're awake." Shinra said. 

"Yes I am." I said weekly. 

Shinra came up to me. His usual smiley face turned into a frown. He grabbed my wrist. Pulled it up to my face and said,"Why did you do this!?"

I looked at my wrist, surely it was bandaged. A lot. Cuts could be seen everywhere. 

"I-I'm s-sorry, Shinra."

"You could of killed yourelf! Don't you know that!?"

"Shinra, please...please, just stop. You're making me feel bad. It wasn't my fault. It was Shizu-chan's fault." I covered my face with my hands. Warm tears fell down. One by one. 

Shinra sighed. "Why is it Shizuo's fault?" he asked. 

"He told me that he didn't like me. He really meant it. His expression said it all. His words hurt me." I cryed harder. 

"I'm sorry Izaya. You really do like him don't you?"

"Y-yeah." I stuttered.

"You do know he was the one that brought you here don't you?" Shinra said. 

"He did?" I stared at Shinra. Was it true? Did he... No way. He would of killed me. 

"Yeah he was really worried about you. He carried you all the way here. I'll go bring him." Shinra said practically already leaving.

"Don't!" I blurted out. 

"Eh? Why not?" He turned around and faced me. 

"Because. If he finds out that I love him who knows how he will react." I felt truely horrible right now.

"I promise you, he won't hurt you." He quickly left and closed the door. My eyes widened. How could he!? No, NO, NO! I'm good as dead. He isn't going to accept it. 

The door opened. Both Shizuo and Shinra stood there. 

"I'll leave you to alone." Shinra said while closing the door. There was a smile plastered on his face.

"Do you really mean it Izaya? Do you like me?"Shizuo said.

"Y-yeah. I didn't lie about it. I bet Shinra already told you. It was the first day I met you. Since that day I fell in love with you."

Shizuo looked at me, eyes widened. Mouth hanging open, and cigarrete in hand. 

"W-well...to tell you the t-truth. I-I also fell i-in love with you. Though I only told Shinra about it. I thought you hated me so I acted like I hated you too but now I know that you...really do like me." 

Shizuo came up to me, he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. A long desperate kiss. After we both pulled out we heard a loud squeal right by the doorway. Shinra was taking a video. We both turned around too embarresed too look at the doctor. 

"I KNEW IT!!!" Shinra squealed. Shizuo walked over to the door and shut it, quite hard. 

"Now, we have some privacy." He said. 

"I-I love you Shizuo..." Embarresed as I was I still said it. 

"Love you too, damn flea." Shizuo once again kissed me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~El fin~(~The end~)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Leave kudos and comments. They always make me happy. Thanks for reading.


End file.
